Thanks for the Love
by Luna Miyuki
Summary: Urahara-san memberikan sebuah buku kepada Ichigo dan menyuruhnya membacanya di rumah. Buku Apa itu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Runa dan Usa Tabi? Update Triple Chapter! Kalo ada typo, mungkin akun saya yang bermasalah  lagi  R&R ya, ada spoiler bwt chap 6
1. Chapter 1

.: Ruu & Nyaa presents :.

.

.

A Bleach fan fiction

.

.

.

'Thanks for the love you gave'

Bleach belongs to tite kubo

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, dll

(Eh, jangan di flame ya?)

~~0oo0~~

"Getsuga Tensho !" teriak ichigo mengakhiri pertarungannya dengan sejumlah hollow yang mengganggu kota karakura di malam itu.

"Ichigo !"

"Rukia, bagaimana yang disana?"

"Sudah beres"

"Baguslah, kukira saatnya kita pulang" kata ichigo sambil mengembalikan zangetsunya ke punggungnya.

".. . ... . ."

"Ada apa rukia?"

"Apa kau tak mendengar suara seseorang menangis?"

Ichigo menajamkan pendengarannya, dan mengedarkan pandangannya sejauh mungkin ia bisa. Perlahan memang terdengar suara isakan dari suatu tempat. Dari suaranya, mungkin ia anak anak.

"Kau benar rukia. ."

"Di sana !" Teriak rukia sambil berlari meninggalkan ichigo ke tempat yang ia maksud.

"Hei ! Tunggu Rukia !" sontak, ichigo segera berlari menyusulnya.

~~0oo0~~

Unknown's P.O.V

I.. .Ini dimana. . hiks.. . aku takut.. . kenapa.. . . kenapa aku disini ? Kenapa monster-monster itu menyerangku? . . hiks. .hiks. . . seseorang, kumohon tolong aku.. .. . Ayah. . . Ibu. . .

"Runa-chan" kudengar suara manis itu memanggilku lagi.

". .. . Usa Tabi ? Kau sudah kembali ?" tanyaku serak. Sudah lewat beberapa menit semenjak aku menangis. Aku tersesat di kota yang tak ku kenal, dan begitu bangun, aku sudah di jalanan, dan aku tak ingat apa apa selain Usa Tabi, dan namaku sendiri. Itupun hanya nama panggilan. Aku begitu takut, tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan, dan aku hanya terduduk menangis di sini.

"Runa-chan, mungkin sebaiknya kita pindah tempat, berbahaya kalau di sini terus"

"Memangnya kau tahu tempat ini ?" tanyaku sambil menghapus air mataku dengan punggung tanganku.

"Entahlah, maaf runa-chan, aku tidak tahu. Yang kulihat hanya.. ." perakataan usa tabi terpotong ketika kami mendengar suara derap langkah menuju kami.

"Ichigo ! Di sebelah situ !" Kupalingkan wajahku pada sesosok yang tak ku kenal, 2 orang berbaju serba hitam berlari ke arahku. Yang satu cantik, walau sekilas kulihat iris matanya ungu mengkilat. Temannya yang ada di belakangnya tak kalah memikat –apalagi rambutnya.

" –shinigami"

"Hei. . .Gadis kecil.. Kenapa disini?" tanya pemilik iris ungu itu padaku. Aku bangkit dan melangkahkan kakiku ke belakang usa tabi.

" –menjauhlah dari Runa"

"!.. . . Kau.. . Kelinci yang bisa berbicara?"

" –kubilang, Menjauh dari Runa !"

Ya, yang dikatakan si iris ungu itu benar, Usa tabi itu kelinci. Tapi ukurannya sebesar kucing jalanan, warna bulunya putih, dan ujung telinganya berwarna cream. Sekilas memang lucu, tapi usa tabi bila sudah mengamuk, apa saja bisa diserangnya.

" CERO !" kilatan cahaya merah keluar dari mulutnya, menyerang si iris ungu.

"A. . APA ?" blarr ! dan cero itu tepat mengenainya, menyebabkan debu debu jalanan menyelimutinya.

"Rukia ! Kau tak apa apa ?" temannya si rambut oranye datang menariknya keluar dari kepungan debu itu.

"Aku tak apa apa Ichigo, hanya.. . sedikit terluka.. ." katanya sambil memegangi bahu kirinya yang terluka parah. Darah segar mengucur deras lewat lukanya, membasahi jalanan yang sepi.

"Kau.. ."

"Ichigo ! Hentikan ! mereka tidak salah, kelinci itu hanya berusaha melindungi gadis kecil itu, Aku sudah menakuti mereka !" kulihat dia memegangi lengan kekar si rambut oranye. Dan dari percakapan mereka, mungkin si iris ungu bernama Rukia, dan si rambut oranye bernama Ichigo.

" ! " Aku dan usa tabi terkejut mendengar ucpan si iris ungu, dia kelihatannya baik. Padahal dia hanya menghampiri kami, dan usa tabi malah menyerangnya dengan cero.

" Ah. . anu.. ." ucapku terbata.

"Runa ! Jangan diam saja ! Lari !" Usa tabi loncat ke bahuku dan membawaku pergi menjauh dengan langkah kilatnya.

End Of Runa's P.O.V

Rukia's P.O.V

"Itu tadi.. . Cero dan Shunpo ? Mustahil, bagaimana mungkin.."

"Rukia, lukamu.. .. " tanya ichigo.

"Aku tak apa apa ichigo, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang.. "

"_midget baka, _kenapa di cero saja sudah terluka seperti ini.."

Duakk ! Kupukul dagunya dengan tangan kananku.

"ICHI-BERRY BAKA! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU MIDGET!" ukh. . gara gara memukul ichigo, lukaku terasa nyeri.

"SAKIT RUKIA ! apa apaan itu, hah ?"

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang" nyiit! Ukh, cero kelinci itu lumayan juga, nyerinya sampai menyebar ke sumsum tulangku. Aku sampai tak bisa berdiri tegak. Haha.. .

"Oi, midget. Kau yakin bisa berdiri?"

"Ichi-baka, tentu saja bisa"

".. . . . Dasar"

Hup ! Ichigo tiba tiba saja menggendongku _bridal style._

"I.. .Ichigo ! apa apaan kau, turunkan aku !" teriakku mencoba memberontak.

"Jangan teriak teriak midget ! kupingku sakit !"

"Makanya turunkan aku !" tapi ichigo malah ber-shunpo ke atas atap sebuah rumah dan meloncat loncat dari satu atap ke atap lainnya.

".. . Jangan banyak bergerak, kita harus segera pulang dan mengobati lukamu kan. . lebih cepat kalau begini "

Nyiit! Rasa nyeri itu kembali menjalar ke tubuhku. Refleks, aku mendekat ke dada ichigo.

"Oi, rukia ! kau tidak apa apa ?" tanyanya.

".. . . " aku tak menjawab. Tangan kananku mencengkram bahu kiriku yang terus mengucurkan darah.

"Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi kita sampai, rukia" dan sekali lagi aku tak menjawab.

Andai kau tahu kenapa aku tak menjawab... .

.

.

.

.

Ichigo.. . wangi harum tubuhmu.. . menyebabkan rasa nyeri ini sedikit demi sedikit hilang.. .

~~0oo0~~

Di sudut kota karakura, tepatnya di dahan pohon tertinggi di karakura, seorang gadis cilik bersama dengan kelincinya tengah menyaksikan kota karakura yang berhiaskan kelap kelip lampu jalanan. Kota karakura terlihat begitu indah dan memikat dari atas sini.

"Usa tabi.. ."

.

.

.

"Ya Runa ?"

".. . 2 shinigami yang tadi. .. Apa kau kira kita bisa percaya pada mereka?"

.

.

.

"Entahlah, Runa-chan"

.

.

"Oi, runa ~! Lekas tidur, besok kita harus bangun pagi untuk menjelajahi kota ini kan? Turunlah sekarang" tanpa basa basi dia turun dari pohon dan mencari tempat yang cukup dekat dengan api unggun yang dibuat oleh usa tabi.

"Usa tabi, kau-"

" –aku akan menjagamu, tidurlah"

"... .. . . Baiklah"

Dan malam itu, seorang gadis cilik tidur dibawah langit bertaburkan bintang, dengan penghangatan dari api unggun, dan dibawah penjagaan seekor kelinci.

Semoga besok kau tahu kenapa kau ada di kota ini ya runa-chan.. ..

~~0oo0~~

Author's Corner ~

Ruu : "Hoo-hoo-hoo akhirnya, cerita kedua :D"

Nyaa : "Benar benar author gila, cerita pertama idenya buntu, jadi deh buat cerita kedua . =_= maafkan ya minna-san"

Ruu : "Na-na-na, jangan lupa review ya, karena di chapter chapter selanjutnya.. ."

Nyaa : " –shut up ! pokoknya, romance dan familynya akan diusahakan muncul di chapter berikutnya, sebenarnya nih fict bergenre family, romance, fantasy XD"

Ruu : "ya udahlah, reviewnya ya minna? Makasiih :3"

Ruu-Nyaa : " ~ Ja Bai Bai ~ "

~~0oo0~~


	2. Chapter 2

.: Ruu & Nyaa presents :.

.

.

A Bleach fan fiction

.

.

.

'Thanks for the love you gave'

Bleach belongs to tite kubo

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, dll

Chapter 2

~~0oo0~~

Runa's P.O.V

Cip ! Cip ! Cip !

Hoaaahhmm.. . . ah . . dimana ini ? oh iya, aku ingat. Di bawah pohon itu ya.. .

"Ohayo gozaimasu Runa-chan" sapa usa tabi.

"Ohayo gozaimasu usa-chan" sapaku balik sambil bangkit dari posisi tidurku, kuregangkan tubuhku sambil melirik ke arah api unggun yang sudah padam.

"Kau benar benar tidak tidur semalaman usa tabi?" Tanyaku. Usa tabi hanya mengangguk.

Hoaaahhmmm. . . aku menguap sekali lagi dan sudut mataku berembun, karena kebanyakan menagis tadi malam, mataku masih berat untuk terbuka. Padahal usa tabilah yang seharusnya lebih letih daripada aku. Dia sudah melindungiku dengan cero-nya, dan membawaku pergi ke sini, dan dia semalam tidak tidur.

"Maaf ya runa, kau masih capek ya? Tapi kita harus pergi sekarang juga" katanya sambil membantuku berdiri.

"Hah? Jangan bicara begitu usa tabi,harusnya aku yang minta maaf, karena aku kamu jadi repot"

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut aku sekarang"

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja, ayo"

Aku berjalan di belakang usa tabi. Loncatannya kecil kecil seperti kelinci pada umumnya, tapi yang tidak kuketahui, mata usa tabi selalu awas mengawasi sekitarku, seperti aku adalah anak kelinci yang sanggup diterkam rajawali kapan saja.

"Di sini runa"

Sungai?

"Cuci mukamu dulu. Mustahil kita berjalan jalan di tengah kota dengan muka seperti itu kan?"

Ooh. Benar Juga ya.. .

segera aku berjongkok di tepi sungai itu dan menangkup airnya. Kubasahi mukaku berkali kali, mencoba menghapus semua ketakutan yang menyerangku tadi malam. Kupercikkan juga air ke rambutku dan kusisiri lembut dengan jari jemariku.

"Sudah ?"

"Un" jawabku pendek. Kukibaskan rambutku untuk mengeringkannya.

"Ayo, kita jalan lagi" Perintahnya lembut dan meloncat ke bahuku. Aku berjalan menuruni bukit dan memasuki kota karakura. Mungkin dengan berjalan jalan sebentar, aku bisa ingat kenapa aku disini.

End of Runa's P.O.V

~~0oo0~~

"Ichigo ! Ayo cepat kalau kau tak mau terlambat ! Yuzu, Karin, Kami berangkat dulu ya" teriak rukia di pagi yang tenang itu.

"Haah.. . . Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu Yuzu, Karin" pamit ichigo malas malasan.

"Hati hati ichi-nii, rukia-nee" jawab mereka serempak.

Ichigo hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"Ichigoo ! ayo cepat !" teriak rukia yang sudah berada jauh di depan ichigo.

"Iya, iya ! aku datang rukia, tak udah berlari seperti itu, jam masuk sekolah masih lama kan !"

"Aku tak peduli, cepatlah !" jawab rukia dengan semangat dan ceria seperti biasanya. Mengimbangi sinar mentari dan kicauan burung pipit yang saling bersahutan.

"Ooi, pelan pelan saja. Lukamu masih belum sembuh benar" jawab ichigo sambil berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aah, jangan khawatir, aku yakin luka ini akan segera sembuh ichigo, tak perlu khawatir"

"Siapa yang bilang aku mengkhawatirkanmu, midget?"

Plaakk ! Tinju maut rukia mengenai dagu ichigo dengan suksesnya

"Dasar jeruk !"

"Apa kau bilang, midget?"

" –Sudah, hentikan. Tidakkah kalian pikir ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bertengkar?" sontak ichigo dan rukia menoleh.

"Ohayo, kurosaki-kun, kuchiki-san~" sapa inoue ceria.

"Ohayo ichigo, kuchiki-san" sapa sado.

"Chad, ishida, inoue-san? Ohayo" jawab ichigo dan rukia bersamaan

"Kalian masih saja suka bertengkar ya? Bahkan semenjak winter war dengan aizen selesai, kalian tetap saja seperti itu" kata ishida sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya

"Urusai !" Sembur ichigo.

"Kalau bukan karena ichi-berry ini, aku tak akan capek capek teriak terus setiap pagi, hhh" desah rukia.

"Kurosaki memang sulit di didik kuchiki-san, bersabarlah" sambung ishida.

"Apa ? Sialan kau, kacamata !"

"Sudah, hentikan ! bukannya ada yang mau kau bicarakan kuchiki-san?" potong inoue.

"Ah! Benar juga-"

Tiba tiba _soul pager_ rukia bergetar. Rukia merogoh kantong tasnya, meraih pagernya dan membuka flipnya, setelah menekan beberapa tombol, rukia menutup kembali _soul pager_nya.

"Ichigo! Ada hollow ! biar aku saja yang pergi, kau ceritakan yang terjadi tadi malam pada mereka, oke? Daah"

"Tapi Rukia-"

"Titip Gigaiku ya teman teman"

Terlambat. Rukia sudah berada dalam wujud shinigaminya, dan ber-shunpo menjauh dari mereka.

"Hati hati Kuchiki-saan~" teriak inoue. Dari reiatsunya, mereka tahu yang muncul hanya hollow lemah, rukia pasti bisa mengatasinya.

"Arrghh! Rukia ! kau berhutang padaku atas semua ini !" Teriak ichigo frustasi.

Namun andai mereka tahu, jauuh, jauuh di hati kecil ichigo, ada suara berbisik.. .

.

.

.

.

.

Pastikan kau kembali dengan selamat. . Rukia. . . .

~~0oo0~~

Di sebelah utara kota karakura

"CERO !"

Blaarr! Seketika hollow malang yang terkena cero itu hancur berkeping keping dan menjadi debu. Cero itu memang kuat, tapi hanya bisa menghabisi satu hollow per tembakan.

"Gawat, tidak ada habis habisnya. Runa, tetap disana !"

"Usa-chan, dibelakangmu !" teriak runa.

" Cih !"

" _Tsugi no mai, Hakuren !" _ Gelombang es dahsyat seketika membekukan beberapa kelompok hollow itu, serpihan serpihan es yang berterbangan menutupi pandangan runa dan usa tabi pada pemilik serangan es itu. Namun tak berselang lama, sesosok menos muncul secara tiba tiba dan langsung menyerang pemilik serangan itu dengan cero-nya.

"Menghindar !" teriak usa memperingati pemilik serangan. Usa tabi bershunpo tepat sebelum cero itu mengenainya, menggigit kerah shihakuso-nya, dan menyeretnya untuk menghindar.

" ! Usa Tabi !"

" Aku baik baik saja runa" katanya. Tentu saja setelah melepaskan si pemilik serangan es itu. Perlahan, usa tabi dan runa ingat siapa dia. Dia salah satu dari 2 shinigami yang tadi malam diserang usa tabi.

"Anda baik baik saja nona shinigami?" tanya runa sopan.

"Oh, hai gadis kecil. Kita bertemu lagi rupanya" jawab rukia dengan senyum manisnya.

"Runa, jaga dia sebentar , aku akan bereskan yang satu ini" kata usa tabi dan segera masuk kembali ke medan pertempuran.

Srat ! Secepat kilat, usa tabi sudah berada di belakang menos itu. Menos itu memutar tubuhnya dan bersiap menembakkan cero-

" –Lambat !" Usa tabi membuka mulutnya dan menembakkan cero yang 10 kali lipat lebih hebat dari cero menos itu. Menos itu hancur dalam hitungan detik, dan usa tabi segera ber-shunpo kembali ke sebelah runa.

"Runa ! kau baik baik saja?"

"Ah, usa tabi. Lihat, siapa yang datang"

".. .. .. Kau.. . shinigami yang kemarin, bukan?"

"Halo, kelin-"

" –namaku usa tabi, shinigami" potong usa tabi judes. Dia memang kadang menolak disebut kelinci kecil. Apalagi pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Usa tabi ! Jangan berkata tidak sopan begitu, dia sudah menyelamatkanmu, kan !" bentak runa.

"Ah ! M. . maaf, nona. Aku tak bermaksud berbicara kasar seperti itu. Tadi hanya refleks, maafkan saya nona" usa tabi menunduk untuk minta maaf.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Hei, namaku rukia kuchiki, siapa namamu gadis manis?" tanya rukia sambil mengusap lembut pipi runa.

_Sentuhannya.. .lembut sekali. . seperti. . .. _

"Namaku runa, kuchiki-san, dan dia sahabatku, usa tabi" usa tabi meloncat ke pundak runa dan menatap rukia.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, runa-chan?" tanya rukia lembut.

".. . . aku juga tidak tahu. Yang kuingat hanya namaku, Runa, dan dia Usa tabi, sahabatku. Hanya itu. Aku tak ingat yang lain.. .." jawabnya sedih.

"Dan tiba tiba begitu terbangun, kau sudah ada di kota ini, begitu?"

Runa mengangguk pelan.

_Gadis kecil ini.. . tidak aneh kemarin dia ketakutan. Seumuran dia sudah bisa melihat hollow dan mengenal shinigami. Tapi yang lebih mengherankan, siapa sebenarnya kelincinya itu? Kenapa bisa menggunakan cero dan shunpo bersamaan? _

"Jangan sedih, runa. Kamu pasti bisa ingat lagi kalau kita berjalan-jalan di kota ini kan?" hibur usa tabi.

Ting !

"Hei, bagaimana kalau.. .. ." dan rukia pun menjelaskan idenya untuk membantu gadis kecil itu

.

.

.

.

~~0oo0~~

_Sementara itu di Karakura High School_

"Jadi, kalian diserang seekor kelinci yang bisa berbicara dan juga bisa menggunakan cero juga shunpo bersamaan, begitu?" tanya ishida.

"Bukan aku, tapi rukia yang diserang" jawab ichigo

Hening.

Sebenarnya tidak tepat juga dikatakan hening, karena keadaan di kelas mereka cukup ramai mengingat sudah hampir jam masuk kelas. Ichigo bersandar pada jendela kelasnya dan dikelilingi oleh teman temannya. Diam diam ichigo melirik jam dinding di atas papan tulis, dan mendesah

_5 menit lagi. _

"Hei, apa.. . kuchiki-san tidak terlalu lama? 5 menit lagi bel berdentang. Kenapa dia belum muncul juga, ya?" tanya orihime.

"Jangan khawatir inoue-san, sebentar lagi dia pasti muncul" kata ichigo menenangkan inoue. Atau mungkin lebih tepat menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa ichigo menyimpan kegelisahan luar biasa di dalam hatinya.

_Rukia.. . cih. Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau baik baik saja? Apa lukamu masih terasa.. .sakit?_

"Aaarghh!" decak ichigo kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya

"Kau kenapa ichigo?" tanya sado.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa apa chad."

_5 menit lewat sudah. _

Bel berdentang tanda masuk kelas sudah dibunyikan. Beberapa murid Nampak masuk ke dalam kelas dan menuju bangkunya. Begitu juga ichigo dan yang lainnya. Kecuali rukia, tentunya. Hingga detik ini, si iris ungu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

~~0oo0~~

"Maaf sensei, saya terlambat !"

Keheningan di kelas itu tiba tiba terpecah begitu saja oleh suara pintu yang digeser secara kasar. Semua mata tertuju pada sesosok gadis manis yang tengah terengah engah dan menunduk.

"Ooh ! Kuchiki-san, kau tahu, ini sudah jam pelajaran ke 3, tapi tidak apa apa, masuklah ! kukira kau tidak akan masuk hari ini" kata ochi sensei bijaksana.

"Hh.. hh..Arigatou sensei " kata rukia dan mulai berjalan masuk.

"Douita kuchiki-san"

Rukia membungkuk sekali lagi dan berjalan ke bangkunya.

Ditatapnya ichigo dan berbisik "_suruh ishida dan yang lainnya jangan pulang dulu, ada yang harus ku bicarakan"_

"_Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis kecil itu lagi? Kau menemuinya?"_

"_Aku lebih dari sekedar menemuinya. Kalau kau pikir aku hanya menemuinya, kenapa aku harus terlambat sampai jam pelajaran ke 3, hah?"_

~~0oo0~~

Author's corner~

Nyaa : Ho-ho-ho :D update kilaat, update kilaat ~

Ruu : Lagi mood-modnya sih, langusng update kilat aja =w=

Nyaa : Aaa.. . reviewnya ya minna?

Ruu : Wetdah. Kita balas dulu review2nya untuk chap 1, okeh? Asisten, let's go!

**Kurosaki kuchiki-sama said :** chap ini keren kok. penasaran bgt sama si runa sama kelinci itu. apa hubungannya sama mereka yah.. ichigo so sweet bgt sama rukia. lanjut yah..

Ruu : Oh ya? :D aduh, makasih. Ini udah update, tapi hubungan runa-usa tabi dengan ichigo-rukia masih belum bisa dijelaskan di chap ini. Stay tune!

**Kyu 9-sama said : **iih~ rukia keenakan tuh... *plak* emang da kperluan apa si runa ma usa tabi ke karakura? penasaran! update! SEMANGAT~

Nyaa : Kikii ! Lama tak jumpa, kawanku yang paling baik :D hhoho terima kasih. Tapi hubungan runa-usa tabi dengan ichigo-rukia belum bisa dijelaskan di chap ini, makasih reviiewnya ~ ini udah update : )

**haruki1244****-sama said : **wow. keren.. saya seperti berada di sana. deskripsinya nggak panjang, tapi pas. bagus, senpai. hahaha. maafkan review tak berguna ini..

Ruu : Haha, kata siapa haruki? Review anda berguna untuk fict ini! Terima kasih ~ review lagi yaah~

**Nana Naa****-sama said : **Wow! Ideny bguS XD Runa ama usa tabi sapa tha?0.0a Pnasaran. Mga rukia g knapa2 . Update!

Nyaa : Hohoho :D terima kasih, terima kasih :D tenang aja, rukia emang akan dibuat sedikit mengkhawatirkan keadannya *dzigg* tapi di ujung ujungnya,ichigo selalu ada untuk rukia (semoga saja sih) *plakk*

Ruu : "Okeh ! That's ALL ! Makasih reviewnya ya teman teman :D"

NYaa : Silahkan review lagi, kalo berkenan :D

Ruu-Nyaa : Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya. Ja bai bai ~~


	3. Chapter 3

.: Ruu & Nyaa presents :.

.

.

A Bleach fan fiction

.

.

.

'Thanks for the love you gave'

Bleach belongs to tite kubo

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, TYPO-S dll

Chapter 3

~~0oo0~~

Bel pulang sekolah sudah dibunyikan. Siswa siswi karakura high school berhamburan keluar, saling mendahului untuk pulang ke rumah. ada yang berjalan sambil mengobrol, mungkin sembari menunggu senja menampakkan keanggunannya.

Tapi tidak untuk rukia dan kawan kawannya. Lihat saja, ketika semuanya sudah berlari pulang ke rumah, mereka masih di sana membicarakan sesuatu. Kelas memang sudah sepi, dan keempat remaja itu membuat kelas itu serasa milik mereka sendiri._Tunggu –empat?Kemana si cantik iris ungu?_

"Hei kurosaki, memangnya apa lagi yang mau dibicarakan kuchiki-san?" tanya ishida membuka pembicaraan

"Hh, entahlah. si midget itu seenaknya sendiri memutuskan" jawab Ichigo malas.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan gadis yang kemarin?" tanya Inoue

"Sepertinya begitu"

.

.

" –tidak apa-apa, kemarilah Runa-chan. Temanku semuanya baik, aku jamin tak ada satu pun yang akan menyakitimu"

Semua menoleh. Di depan pintu geser sana, Rukia tengah membujuk seseorang di balik punggungnya untuk menampakkan diri di hadapan teman temannya.

"Oi, Rukia apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ichigo

" –oh Ichigo ! Runa-chan, masih ingat dia?" kalau ditanya begitu si kecil juga penasaran. Pelan pelan rukia bergeser ke samping untuk mengenalkan runa, gadis yang ia dan ichigo temukan.

"Oh! Tuan shinigami yang kemarin ?" usa tabi meloncat turun dari pundak runa dan menyapa ichigo dan teman temannya

"Kyaa ! Kelincinya benar-benar bisa berbicara !" pekik inoue.

" –kalau boleh, aku lebih suka dipanggil usa tabi, nona"

"Usa tabi ya? Nama yang lucu. Hai, namaku Inoue Orihime, yang pakai kacamata itu Uryuu Ishida-" katanya sambil menunjuk ishida

"Halo" sapa ishida singkat

" –yang berbadan besar namanya sado yasutora" lanjut orihime

"Yo"

" –dan yang terakhir, Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami yang kau temui kemarin"

"Hai" sapa ichigo tahu runa sedikit takut bertemu orang dia mencoba untuk tidak menakut nakutinya.

".. .. .. Namaku Runa. Senang bertemu kalian" kata runa sambil tersenyum manis.

"Runa ya? Kuchiki-san sudah cerita cukup banyak tentangmu. Aku turut bersedih atas kejadian yang menimpamu" inoue berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan runa, dan mengacak sayang rambutnya.

"Terima kasih" jawab runa pelan.

"Jadi.. .Kuchiki-san? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi?" tanya ishida

"Oh! Benar juga ! Jadi teman-teman, alasan kenapa aku bisa terlambat sampai jam pelajaran ke 3 adalah, aku bertemu dengan runa dan usa tabi di tempat hollow hollow itu berkumpul. Setelah pertarunganku dengan para hollow itu selesai, aku menanyakan sedikit tentang mereka. Syukurlah, ingatan usa tabi masih cukup baik, dia ingat dari mana mereka datang"

".. … ?"

" –Soul society. Mereka bilang, mereka dari soul society"

"Apa ? Apa mereka. . . shinigami ?"

" –bukan, bukan ! bukan itu yang aku maksud. Memang mereka datang sari soul society, tapi mereka hanya menggunakan tempat itu sebagai perantara. Artinya, mereka datang dari tempat lain, dan hanya singgah sebentar di soul society"

"Lalu? Apa tujuan mereka datang ke dunia manusia?"

" –maaf, usa tabi hanya ingat sampai di situ. Tapi yang membuatku jauh lebih terkejut adalah.. ."

.

.

.

"Mereka juga bilang, pernah singgah di tempat bernama Hueco Mundo"

"Hueco mundo juga ? Benarkah itu usa tabi?" tanya ichigo tak sabaran

"Hanya seperti soul society, kami sekedar karena kami tampak asing disana, hollow dan arrancar sempat beberapa kali menyerang kami, itulah sebabnya, runa trauma dan ingatannya hilang saat datang ke dunia manusia."

"Lalu, ingatanmu?" tanya ishida

"Memang sempat hilang, tapi berbeda dengan runa. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku mulai ingat kembali semuanya"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

.

.

.

**Flashback**

_Hueco mundo._

"_Runa !__ tetap bersembunyi disana !"_

"_I.. . Iya" _

_Blarr ! Menos menos raksasa itu menyerang usa tabi yang lengah dengan cero-nya. __Tapi pertahanan kelinci itu tak retak sedikitpun._

"_Sial ! aku.. tak.. akan.. KALAH ! –CERO !" cahaya merah yang semula kecil, tapi sedikit demi sedikit berkembang menjadi besar. Dan terciptalah cero yang selevel dengan espada. Dalam hitungan seper-sekian-detik, kumpulan menos itu pecah berkeping-keping._

"_Kau berhasil usa tabi !" teriak runa girang dari belakang sana. _

"_.. … hh..hh..hhh" usa tabi tak bisa menjawab. Dia ambruk dengan level espada, bukan hal yang mudah semudah membalik telapak tangan._

"_Usa tabi?"_

" _-? Usa tabi? Kau tidak apa apa?"_

" _Usa tabi ! hei !usa tabi !" runa berlari secepat mungkin menuju usa tabi_

" –_tidak, usa tabi ! hei, bertahanlah !"_

" –_runa, maafkan aku" jawabnya sambil terengah engah. Pandangan matanya sudah kabur, dan perlahan, ingatannya juga kabur. _

"_Tidak !usa tabi, jangan pergi, usa tabi ! USA TABII !"deg.. deg.. .deg. ._

_Degup jantungnya terdengar begitu jelas di telinga tajam usa tabi._

_Dan yang terakhir ia tahu sebelum ingatannya dan juga kesadarannya hilang,_

_Runa berteriak._

_Entah ini karena usa tabi diambang kematian atau tidak. Ia merasa di sekitarnya begitu berat, tapi juga hangat.. ._

_Runa.. . _

.

.

.

**Flashback off**

~~0oo0~~

"Dan begitu tersadar, Runa sudah tergeletak lemas di sampingku dan ingatanku tidak sepenuhnya hilang –Aku benar benar merasa runa melakukan sesuatu padaku, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan" semua mata tertuju pada Runa. gadis kecil yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan rukia itu tampaknya sedang melamun.

"Runa-chan?" tanya usa tabi membuyarkan lamunan runa.

" –lihat, usa tabi. Matahari senja. Cantiknya..." kata runa sambil menunjuk jendela yang di depannya. Senja terlihat jelas dari sana. Gagak gagak berkaok-kaok saling bersahutan mengantarkan kepergian matahari.

"Gawat! Sudah sore !" kata rukia panik

" –kita harus cepat pulang kalau tidak mau membuat yuzu dan Karin khawatir, rukia." Kata ichigo sambil menenteng tasnya dengan gaya khasnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan runa?" tanya orihime.

" Inoue-san, bawa saja dia ke apartemenmu" usul sado.

"Chad benar ! Inoue, bisakah dia tinggal di tempatmu untuk sementara?"

" Eeh ! Ichigo, tidak bisakah dia tinggal bersama kita ?" tanya rukia

"Boleh saja, asal kau punya alasan yang tepat untuk mengelabui yuzu dan Karin juga tempat tidur untuknya, rukia"

Rukia tersentak_. Ichigo benar juga._

" Inoue-san, apa tidak apa apa?" tanya rukia.

"Tentu saja ! Dia bisa tinggal selama dia mau, ya kan runa-chan?" runa hanya menggenggam lebih erat tangan rukia dan bersembunyi di baik punggung rukia. Rukia menangkap tatapannya yang mengatakan 'jangan-tinggalkan-aku'

"Tidak apa apa runa-chan. Inoue-san baik kok. Besok aku akan mencari cara agar kau bisa tinggal bersamaku dan ichigo, ya?" hibur rukia sambil berjongkok menyamai tingginya. Tapi tetap saja tatapan runa mengatakan -tetap-saja-aku-tidak-mau. Tapi setelah menatap rukia yang tersenyum lembut padanya, runa akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

".. . .Baiklah"

"Bagus !anak pintar !" kata rukia sambil mengacak sayang rambut Runa.

~~0oo0~~

"Baiklah, kita berpisah di sini. sampai jumpa besok runa-chan" rukia melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan lurus bersama dengan ichigo.

"Iya, daaah" Runa balas melambai dan belok ke kanan bersama dengan orihime.

"Sampai jumpa inoue-san" pamit ishida. Sado hanya melambaikan tangannya,

"Hati hati di jalan ishida" pesan sado dan ishida berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan.

~~0oo0~~

Jalanan tempat runa dan orihime berjalan sudah sepi. Angin malam berhembus pelan, menggoyangkan dedaunan dan membuat kesan menyeramkan apalagi ditambah ranting ranting yang saling bergesekan dan suara burung hantu yang saling bersahutan.

Tapi runa tidak takut. Gadis kecil itu tidak takut sama sekali.

"Runa-chan, dingin tidak?" tanya orihime yang menggandeng erat tangan mungilnya. Runa tersenyum dan menggeleng.

_Kuchiki nee-san baik sekali._

"Jangan takut ya, sebentar lagi kita sampai kok"

"Runa tidak takut, hime-nee, karena runa punya teman sekarang" orihime runa sudah bisa sedikit terbuka dengannya, -sekaligus kaget karena dia dipanggil hime-nee.

Usa tabi melirik runa dan terkekeh kecil. Runa benar benar polos.

"_Runa… ."_

"!" tap! Usa tabi menghentikan langkahnya seketika dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa usa tabi?" tanya runa

" –tidak.. Tidak ada apa-apa jalan lagi" katanya dan kambali berjalan di samping runa.

.

.

_Itu tadi Cuma perasaanku saja atau memang.. .. . __ada yang memanggil Runa? _

~~0oo0~~

**Kediaman kurosaki **

"Kami pulang !"

"Rukia-nee ! Ichi-nii ! selamat datang, kenapa baru pulang sekarang ?" sambut yuzu dengan nada khawatir. Dia sudah tidak memakai celemek, artinya kemungkinan dia sedang belajar atau menonton tv.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir yuzu, ada urusan sebentar di kelas, jadi pulang terlambat" jawab rukia.

"Oh, begitu. Makan malamlah dulu, sudah kusiapkan di atas meja"

"Karin dan ayah mana?" tanya ichigo

"Karin ada di kamar, kalau ayah sedang pergi ke tempat urahara-san. Baru saja dia pergi"

Mendengar jawaban yuzu, Ichigo dan rukia berpandangan.

_Tumben. Memangnya ada apa ya?_

"Oh! Ayah juga titip pesan, kalau ichi-nii sudah kembali, disuruh menyusul ke tempat urahara-san"

"Bagaimana dengan rukia?"

"Entahlah. Ayah hanya bilang tentang ichi-nii."

"Oh" jawab ichigo singkat.

"Eeh, makan malamnya?" tanya yuzu yang kage melihat ichigo segera naik ke kamarnya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku akan makan setelah ganti baju" kata ichigo sambil menuju kamarnya.

Ichigo segera masuk dan menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

"Hei, ichigo" panggil rukia dari belakng ichigo

"Hn?" jawab ichigo tanpa melihat rukia

".. ... . Ah, tidak. Tidak jadi"

"? Dasar midget aneh"

Ichigo sudah bersiap melindungi kepalanya kalau-kalau rukia akan memukulnya. Tapi tidak, sepertinya rukia tidak mendengar ichigo.

"Hoi, rukia?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Si iris ungu terus menatap lantai kamar ichigo.

"Rukia ? Hoi, rukia !" ctik! Ichigo menjentikkan jarinya berkali kali di depan muka rukia.

Pyarr ! sketika lamunan rukia pecah seperti gelas kaca yang dijatuhkan dari meja.

"Oh.. eh, ichigo. ada apa?"

"Hah? Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, ada apa denganmu midget?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa apa" jawab rukia pelan kemudian membuka klosetnya dan masuk ke dalam.

" ?" ichigo hanya bisa mengerutkan alis melihat sikap rukia.

"Hh. Ya sudahlah" desah ichigo kemudian melanjutkan ganti bajunya.

~~0oo0~~

**Setelah makan malam**

"Yuzu!" panggil ichigo dari teras

"Ya ichi-nii?" jawab yuzu.

"Aku pergi dulu ke tempat urahara-san. Kau dan karin tidur saja duluan"

"Un" jawab yuzu sambil mengangguk

"Bagaimana dengan rukia-nee?" tanyanya sekali lagi

"Dia di kamarku. Sudah ya" pamit ichigo agak sedikit terburu buru,

_Yang benar saja ! sudah malam begini__, kenapa masih saja memanggilku, hah?_

Setelah merapatkan jaket birunya, langkah ichigo pun terbawa menuju tempat urahara-san.

~~0oo0~~

**Kediaman Urahara**

"Oh! Kurosaki-san !" panggil ururu di depan toko urahara. Kebetulan dia seda !ng membawakan teh untuk urahara, isshin, dan yoruichi.

"Ururu?"

"Mm.. manajer sudah menunggumu, silahkan ke sini" kata ururu dengan gaya khasnya dan menyuruh ichigo untuk mengikutinya.

Sreekkk

"Oh, ichigo-kun ~~! Kau sudah sampai rupanya~!" sambut urahara sambil mengibaskan kipas kecilnya.

"Hn. Ada apa kau me-" wussshh ! tiba tiba saja ishhin meloncat dengan gaya super-daddy-nya

"ICCHHIIIGGGOOOO~~!"

_Hhhhh.. .._

Tap. Ichigo melangkah santai selangkah ke kanan dan menghindari pelukan maut ayahnya. Dan isshin pun sukses mendarat di tembok dengan gaya-yang-sungguh-tak-enak-dilihat-

"Ada apa kau memanggilku urahara-san?" tanya ichigo malas.

"Duduklah dulu ichigo-kun"

"Waw. Refleksmu masih saja bagus ya ichigo?" puji yoruichi yang sweatdrop melihat isshin masih dengan posisi tidak enak seperti itu.

"Terima kasih yoruichi-san"

"Baiklah ichigo, kita langsung saja. Lagipula sepertinya kau benar benar lelah." Urahara menyeruput tehnya sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya.

" –Ichigo, aku ingin kau memiliki buku ini" kata urahara sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku yang bersampul merah marun.

"Hah ? Buku apa ini, urahara-san?" tanyanya sambil menerima buku itu

"Itu buku cerita tentang legenda _Kerajaan Hoshina_" jawab yoruichi

" ?" ichigo hanya bisa mengerutkan kening mendngar jawaban itu

"Ceritanya terlalu panjang kalau untuk diceritakan, bacalah di rumah. Ayahmu akan memberitahumu sesuatu setelah kau membaca legenda itu" perintah yoruichi

"Aku tak mengerti maksud kalian, tapi baiklah" jawab ichigo sambil beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Ichigo, bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

"Oh. Benar juga. Hampir saja lupa." jawab ichigo yang disambut sweatdrop oleh yoruichi dan urahara

.

.

.

.

~~0oo0~~

"Kami pulang_"_ salam ichigo dan isshin bersamaan saat memasuki rumahnya

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak aneh, yuzu dan karin pasti sudah terlalu letih dan tertidur di kamarnya.

"Selamat malam ichigo" kata isshin pada anak laki laki satu satunya yang sedang beranjak menuju kamarnya

"Hn" Jawab ichigo tanpa menoleh pada ayahnya.

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

_Dasar urahara-san ! kenapa memanggilku malam malam hanya untuk menyerahkan buku ini, sih? Haah... .. ._

_Ng? Kenapa.. .lampu kamarku masih menyala? Apa rukia masih belum tidur?_

Kubuka pintu kamarku perlahan, menimbulkan suara berdecit yang lumayan mengganggu telinga.

"Rukia?" panggilku pelan. Takut mengganggu kalau kalau memang rukia sudah tidur.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Yang terdengar hanya suara dengkuran pelan.

_Oh, pantas sa__ja... .. _

_Dasar midget, bagaimana bisa dia tertidur di atas meja belajarku ?_

Setelah kuletakkan buku bersampul merah itu, aku menjulurkan tanganku untuk membangunkan rukia. Tapi begitu kulihat wajahnya yang tertidur, aku jadi tak sampai hati untuk mebangunkannya.

_Nyenyak sekali.. ._

Kugaruk tengkukku. Bingung. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tak mungkin aku membiarkan dia tidur di sini semalaman kan?

Ah, sudahlah lebih baik dia tidur di klosetnya. Kugeser pintu klosetnya lalu menggendong rukia _bridal style._

_Haah, aku tak tahu dia seringan ini._

Perlahan aku membaringkan rukia di futonnya.

Dan ketika kulihat wajah damainya, aku baru menyadarinya.

Aku telah terjebak pesonanya.

_Kami-sama.. . perasaan ini. . . perasaan apa ini? Rasanya degup jantungku selalu __berbeda bila berada di dekatnya, dan kenapa.. . rasanya selalu ingin kulindungi iris ungu ini, dia memang terlihat kuat, tapi entah kenapa jauh di dasar hatiku, aku ingin sekali melindunginya. Seperti dia adalah gelas kaca yang mudah pecah kapan saja. Tch, dan aroma lavendernya, seperti aromatherapy tersendiri untukku.. . _

_Kami-sama.. . _

_Apa mungkin, aku telah jatuh cinta padanya?_

Aku tersentak.

HAH ! Apa yang telah aku pikirkan ? Tidak, seorang kurosaki ichigo tidak akan melankolis hanya karena cinta.

"Cih" Kugaruk tengkukku dan kulihat wajah damai rukia sekali lagi. Pikiranku tiba tiba buram. Kudekatkan wajahku padanya, sebisa mungkin menahan nafasku agar tak membangunkannya dan.. .

Cup!

_Kukira satu kecupan di kening tak akan membangunkannya_.

"Selamat malam rukia"

Dan akhirnya kugeser pintu klosetnya.

**End Of Ichigo's P.O.V**

~~0oo0~~

Ichigo kurosaki, kelihatannya Kami-sama akan membantu perjalanan cintamu.

Lihatlah, ternyata si iris ungu, Kuchiki rukia, sempat membuka matanya setelah kau mengecup keningnya.

Bukan apa apa. Dia hanya ingin memastikan, apa wajahnya benar benar semerah tomat sekarang atau itu hanya perasaan saja.

~~0oo0~~

Author's Corner~

Nyaa : "Minna-saan~ Konnichiwa ! (/^w^)/ Hari ini yang muncul di auhtor's corner hanya saya saja. Berhubung si Ruu tidak saya izinkan untuk menulis cerita romantis (Karena dia selalu panas dingin ketika menulis bagian romance *dasar masih hijau*) jadilah saya yang melanjutkan cerita ini untuk sementara. :D

Minna-san, karena hari ini saya (maksudku kami) update 3 chapter sekaligus, balasan review-nya ada di chapter ke. . . ? Oh iya ! Ke 5 !

Chapter ke 5 itu FULL AU, alias isi buku cerita legenda kerajaan hoshina. Boleh saja tidak dibaca, tapi saya tidak jamin kalau di chapter selanjutnya anda akan kebingungan (Hoalah).

Silahkan skip ke chapter berikuutnya ~

Sign,

Ruu's Virtual Assistant.

Nyaa Kohaku


	4. Chapter 4

.: Ruu & Nyaa presents :.

.

.

A Bleach fan fiction

.

.

.

'Thanks for the love you gave'

Bleach belongs to tite kubo

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, dll

Chapter 4

Pagi hari yang sejuk. Embun pagi masih menetes dari pucuk daun daun yang hijau. Burung pipit saling bersahutan mengiringi datangnya matahari. Langit terilhat biru jernih. Tidak aneh semua orang jadi bersemangat menjalani pagi ini.

Pagi hari yang cukup dingin. Tapi tak meyurutkan semangat seorang gadis cilik yang kini tengah membantu teman barunya memasak. Teman baru, sekaligus kakak baru.

" –telurnya dikocok sampai rata, ya runa-chan. Hati hati jangan sampai tumpah" kata orihime membantu gadis itu –runa.

"I..Iya." jawabnya sambil terus mengocok telur itu dengan hati hati agar tidak tumpah. Orihime yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum. Gadis ini jauh berbeda dari yang kemarin. Saat pertama kali bertemu, runa benar benar gadis yang pemalu. Bicaranya irit, dan terus menunduk. Tapi setelah orihime memberinya piyama, dia tidak lagi bersikap seperti orang asing. Pukul setengah enam pagi dia sudah bangun lebih dulu dari orihime, lalu dengan tangan kecilnya dia membuka gorden dan jendela kamar orihime. Lalu dengan santainya dia loncat ke kasur orihime dan membangunkannya. Orihime berteriak karena terkejut. Tapi begitu tahu yang membangunkannya adalah runa, mereka malah tertawa bersama.

Daan.. di sinilah mereka sekarang. Dapur orihime. Rupanya si kecil berinisiatif membantu orihime memasak, walau dia tahu dia sama sekali buta soal masak-memasak.

"Cukup, runa-chan. Selanjutnya biar aku yang menggorengnya" kata orihime. Runa lalu meloncat turun dari kursi tingginya yang disediakan orihime lalu berlari ke luar dapur.

"Usa tabi, usa tabi !" teriak runa memanggil kelinci sahabatnya itu

" –hah? Usa tabii?" runa mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitarnya. Seingatnya usa tabi tadi di sini?

"Usa-chan?" lalu runa berlari keluar kamar orihime dan mendapati usa tabi duduk di beranda. Menatap langit biru yang jernih.

"Usa tabi? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku?"

"Oh! R.. runa. M.. maaf, aku sedang melamun" jawab usa tabi.

"Ooh~ Jangan melamun dong usa-chan. Kau tahu tidak? Hari ini aku bisa membuat omelet lho!" teriak runa girang sampai sampai terdengar oleh orihime yang ada di dapur.

"Che, paling-paling kau yang mengocok telurnya dan orihime yang menggoreng telurnya kan? Itu sih tidak bisa dibilang membuat omelet runa" ejek usa tabi

"Tapi kalau seandainya aku tidak mengocoknya, omelet itu pasti tidak akan jadi" kata runa tidak mau kalah.

"Yah, kau benar juga. Tapi jika seandainya kocokan telurmu itu tidak digoreng, omelet itu juga pasti tidak akan jadi" tantang usa tabi.

"Aah, usa tabi ! aku kan sudah berusaha!" rengek runa. Kakinya dihentakkan dan bibirnya mengerucut.

"Hihihi, Iya-iya. Kalau kau memang berusaha, sana bantu orihime-san ! jangan seenaknya ditinggal !"

" –dasar kelinci pemalas" ejek runa sambil berlari meninggalkan usa tabi. Telinga usa tabi langsung tegak mendengar si kecil mengejeknya

" –A..Apa ? katakan sekali lagi runa !" teriak usa tabi marah.

" –tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apa ap- KYAAAA !" teriak runa. Dia tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena keburu dikejar oleh usa tabi.

"Kembali kau kesini, kecil !" teriak usa tabi sambil mengejar runa.

"Tidak ! Kau akan menggigitku !" kejar kejaran itu terus berlangsung hingga orihime sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan.

" –kalian berdua, hentikan dulu. Ayo kita sarapan"

"Hh..hh.. iya hime-nee."

"Oh, runa ! tunggu dulu di situ, oke?" tanpa mendengar jawaban runa, orihime langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengambil beberapa helai pakaian.

"Ini ! Pakailah ! mandi dan ganti baju ini ya !"

"Ini punya siapa hime-nee?" tanya runa dan menerima baju itu.

"Punyaku waktu aku masih kecil dulu. Sudah, sana. Mandi dulu. Kutunggu kamu di ruang makan ya, runa." Kata orihime sambil mendorong runa masuk ke kamar mandi.

" –aku ikut!" kata usa tabi dan meloncat ke pundak runa.

~~0oo0~~

**Kediaman Kurosaki**

"Ichi-nii, ohayo~" sapa yuzu di pagi yang cerah itu.

"Hn, ohayo yuzu" sapa balik ichigo sambil menarik kursi meja makan.

"Ichi-nii, rukia-nee baru saja berangkat" kata karin yang tiba tiba muncul dari ruang depan.

"Benarkah?" tanya ichigo tak percaya. Terang saja, seingatnya, dia dan rukia bangun bersamaan. Sementara rukia mandi, ichigo tengah membaca buku yang diberikan urahara kemarin.

"Hn, dia bilang ada urusan. Jadi dia berangkat duluan"

"Oh"

Dan makan pagi hari itu dilewati dalam diam. Tentu saja, yuzu paling tidak suka kalau ada yang berbicara selagi makan. Daripada kena omelan yuzu, lebih baik menurut saja kan? Apalagi tidak ada bahan pembicaraan.

"Terima kasih makanannya yuzu. Aku berangkat dulu" pamit ichigo.

"Hati hati ichi-nii"

"Hn" jawab ichigo lalu mulai melangkah keluar rumah.

Tapi tak jauh dari sana, sepasang mata tajam tengah memperhatikannya. Matanya berkilat tajam menandakan penglihatannya tak boleh diremehkan.

.

.

**Unknown's P.O.V**

_Jadi itu, ichigo kurosaki.. . substitute shinigami yang dibicarakan.. . heh. _

_Nampaknya dia memang kuat. _

_Kita lihat saja nanti. Bersiaplah, kurosaki ichigo._

**End Of Unknown's P.O.V**

~~0oo0~~

Tak jauh dari taman bermain karakura, seorang wanita berambut blonde tengah berjalan santai di tepi danau. Sepasang mata besarnya dengan santainya mengawasi gerak gerik lincah gadis cilik di sampingnya. Sesekali dia nyeletuk polos, seperti halnya anak anak kecil lainnya.

"Hime-nee, Hime-nee, Apa masih jauh?"

"Tidak. Sebentar lagi juga sampai."

" –eh hime-nee. Umm.. apa sekolah itu –asyik?" tanyanya polos.

"Yah, cukup mengasyikkan. Kau akan bertemu banyak teman disana" jawabnya.

".. .. .Runa ingin cepat cepat ingatan runa kembali, supaya bisa bertemu teman teman lama Runa" Mendengar kata _ingatan, _Usa tabi tersentak. Tapi runa tidak menyadarinya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian kemarin malam. Ketika runa dan orihime sudah tertidur.

_Aku harus bergegas.. .._

"Runa-chan!" teriak seseorang memanggil nama runa dari belakang.

"Oh! Kuchiki-nee-san!" runa langsung melesat menuju rukia dan memeluknya.

BRUK !

"Ohayo gozaimasu Runa-chan"

"Ohayo gozaimasu Kuchiki-nee-san~"

"Ohayo inoue"

"Ohayo kuchiki-san"

"Kuchiki-nee-san, coba dengar, hari ini aku bisa membuat omelet lho!" teriak runa bangga.

"Sungguh?" tanya rukia tidak percaya. Sebenarnya dia tahu, pasti yang menggoreng orihime. Tapi demi menyenangkan runa, yah.. . apa salahnya sih?

" –apanya yang membuat telur? Kau hanya mengocoknya" celetuk usa tabi. Lagi lagi berniat menggoda runa.

" –biarin. Dari pada kau? Hanya melamun di ambang beranda?" dan sekali lagi, kejar kejaran ala runa-usa tabi dimulai lagi. Rukia dan orihime yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum maklum. Setidaknya runa sudah mulai terbiasa di kota ini.

"Umm kuchiki-san?"

"Ya inoue?"

" –kau benar benar ingin membawa runa ke tempat kurosaki?"

" –yap"

" aku boleh tahu kenapa?"

". . . Itu karena.. . "

**Flashback saat Usa tabi dan Runa bertemu Rukia**

"Hng.. . Usa Tabi" bisik rukia memanggil usa tabi.

"?" Usa tabi menoleh.

"Kenapa Runa terus melihat anak itu?" tanya rukia. Dia sadar sedari tadi yang dia ajak bicara hanya usa tabi, dan runa nampak melamun –lebih tepatnya melihat seorang anak kecil yang tengah digandeng oleh ayah dan ibunya.

"Oh.. . Dia sepertinya merindukan Ayah dan Ibunya"

" ! "

"Kemarin malam dia mengigau saat tidur. Dia menangis memanggil Ayah dan Ibunya. Ironisnya, dia lupa wajah Ayah dan Ibunya.. . jadi semakin Runa mengingatnya, semakin kerinduannya membuncah di dadanya dan dia.. . . hanya bisa menatap seperti itu pada anak anak yang digandeng ayah dan ibunya" kata usa tabi melirik runa. Runa masih melamun melihat anak itu.

Serasa ada yang menggelitik hati rukia ketika mendengar penuturan usa tabi.

Dan barulah rukia sadar.

Dia mirip dengan rukia.

Dia terlahir di rukongai tanpa tahu siapa ayah dan ibunya.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, dia bertemu Renji, Nii-sama, dan teman temannya yang lain.

Sementara Runa? Dia tak tahu apa apa dan tiba tiba saja sudah harus mengembara mencari ingatannya.

.

.

~~0oo0~~

" –jadi itu sebabnya kau ingin selau ada di sampingnya?" tanya orihime setelah mendengar penjelasan rukia

" Begitulah"

Sementara mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Karakura High School, runa dan usa tabi tiba tiba berlari menghadang mereka.

" Hime-nee, kuchiki-nee, Runa boleh tidak kalau tidak ikut kalian ke sekolah? Runa ingin bermain di danau sana" tunjuk runa pada sebuah danau yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Danau?"

"Iya, yang disana ! ada anak anak bermain di sana, aku ingin tahu apa mereka kenal padaku"

".. .bagaimana inoue?"

"Umm.. .terserah kuchiki-san saja"

"Baiklah Runa. Jangan lama lama, setelah itu langsung temui kami di KHS. Usa tabi, kau tahu jalannya kan?" tanya rukia pada usa tabi yang meloncat ke pundak runa. Usa tabi hanya mengangguk. Begitu mendapat persetujuan, si kecil langsung melesat ke danau.

Sementara Inoue dan rukia melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

~~0oo0~~

**Karakura High School**

KHS GEMPAR ! KHS GEMPAR ! Semua anak dimana mana tengah berbisik bisik satu sama lain. Rukia dan inoue yang lewat hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi, bingung.

"Kelihatannya ramai sekali. Ada apa ya kuchiki-san?"

"Oh, paling paling si jeruk itu berbuat sesuatu lagi. Hih. Akan kucekik dia ! dia pasti meninggalkan tubunya dan menjadi shinigami seenaknya !"

"sepertinya bukan itu deh kuchiki-san"

"Hah? Lalu apa inoue kalau bukan si jeruk?" tanya rukia.

"I.. .Itu.. .Itu.. ." tunjuk inoue pada sesosok pria berambut jingga yang tengah bersandar di dinding kelas dan dengan tangan kanan dia memegang buku sementara tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Matanya tertuju serius pada buku bersampul merah marun yang dipegangnya. Sesekali dia mengeluarkan tangan kirinya untuk membalik halaman.

_Jadi ini yang membuat KHS gempar ? hanya begini saja, sudah membuat KHS gempar?_

Eits. Jangan salah dulu. Ada dua hal yang membuat KHS gempar.

Satu, Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo membaca buku di depan kelas ? DI DEPAN KELAS ?

Kedua, Sejak kapan Ichigo mengenakan KACAMATA ?

Pantas kaum hawa yang lewat sempat mengira ada murid baru di Karakura High School.

_Wah, idola baru nih._

~~0oo0~~

**Rukia's P.O.V**

". . .J. .jeruk?" panggilku. Hanya untuk memastikan, dia ichigo atau jangan jangan arrancar yang menjelma menjadi ichigo.

" –midget ? oh, Inoue. Ohayo" sapa ichigo.

"O-ohayo kurosaki-kun" balas inoue.

Aku ternganga. Lebih tepatnya mungkin.. . apa namanya ? Terpesona?

Duuh, kami-sama.. . kenapa.. kenapa.. . jantungku rasanya ingin keluar? Oh t-tidak. Tidak, ayolah rukiaa! Jangan ingat ingat kejadian tadi malam !

"Hoi, midget !" Plak! Dia memukul pelan puncak kepalaku dengan buku yang dibawanya.

"? Jeruk? Kau.. apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

"Memangnya kau tidak lihat? Tentu saja membaca" jawabnya ketus.

" –bukan, maksudku, kenapa kau –"

"Membaca buku ini? Urahara san menyuruhku" potongnya.

Kami-sama.. . ini Cuma perasaanku saja, atau ketika ichigo melepas kacamatanya dengan sebelah tangannya, waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat, apalagi ketika dia mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang jingga menawan itu. Dia terlihat.. .ah, apa namanya? Keren? Cool?

"L.. .lalu?" tanyaku tergagap

" –kenapa kau pakai kacamata kurosaki-kun?" tanya inoue mewakili diriku.

" –hah? Ini? Oh, ini hanya kacamata baca. Semalaman aku membacanya, mataku sakit sekarang. Makanya aku pakai kacamata" terangnya sambil melipat kacamatanya dan memasukkannya kembali ke sakunya.

"Bel sudah mau bunyi, ayo masuk" kataku. Ichigo menguap dulu sebelum akhirnya mengikutiku dan inoue-san masuk ke dalam kelas.

~~0oo0~~

(Time Skip)

Bel pulang sudah berdentang. Sekali lagi semua anak anak bergegas berhamburan keluar. Saling berlomba menuju rumah masing masing. Hari sudah sore, mereka tak mau membuang waktuTapi tidak untuk Rukia.

Si cantik iris ungu itu malah pamit pada ichigo untuk pergi ke suatu tempat dulu, dan menyuruh ichigo untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Belum sempat ichigo bertanya, rukia sudah melesat keluar kelas duluan.

"Ck. Dasar midget"

**Kediaman Kurosaki**

"Aku pulang. ." salam ichigo malas malasan.

"Ichi-nii, selamat datang !" jawab yuzu. tangannya memegang pengocok telur dan pipinya sedikit belepotan tepung. _Mungkin sedang membuat kue._

"Ayah mana?"

"Ada tuh, di klinik. Baru saja ada pasien" jawab yuzu. ichigo langsung menuju kliniknya.

" –ah, ichi-nii ! jangan diganggu dulu, pasiennya penting. Ichi-nii tunggu saja sebentar lagi, ya?"

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah. Kabari aku kalau ayah sudah selesai ya yuzu. aku di kamar" pesan ichigo. Yuzu hanya mengangguk. Ichigo langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

_Hoaaahhm.. . capeknya. Sudah berapa lama ya sejak aku terakhir kali membaca legenda seperti itu? Argh, benar benar pusing. Dasar urahara-san._

Kurebahkan tubuhku di ranjangku sambil menatap langit langit kamarku.

Aku baru ingat, buku itu belum sepenuhnya selesai kubaca. Akhirnya aku mengambil tasku, menarik keluar buku bersampul merah marun itu dan membacanya sambil tiduran di ranjang.

~~0oo0~~

Author's Corner~

Ruu : Author's corner kali ini tidak banyak, hanya untuk memberitahukan para readers, kalau isi buku Legenda kerajaan Hoshina itu ada di chapter selanjutnya. Chapter 5 itu Full AU (asisten udah bilang kan?) Silahkan membaca ~ \(^ w ^)/


	5. Chapter 5

.: Ruu & Nyaa presents :.

.

.

A Bleach fan fiction

.

.

.

'Thanks for the love you gave'

Bleach belongs to tite kubo

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo, dll

Chapter 5 

Konon, pernah ada suatu kerajaan megah di soul society. Keluarga bangsawannya memasuki peringkat pertama dalam daftar urutan keluarga ningrat terkenal di soul society. Kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang bijak dan ratu yang cantik juga adil. Rakyat saat itu sangat bahagia bisa berada dibawah naungan kerajaan tersebut. Kerajaan itu begitu indah, sungainya penuh dengan air segar dan ikan yang cukup besar. Sejauh mata memandang, bunga bunga liar bermekaran begitu cantik.

Memasuki abad ke 99, Ratu Reina melahirkan putri pertamanya. Raja Shigeru begitu bahagia hingga ia mengadakan pesta kelahiran menyambut pewaris tunggalnya. Seluruh rakyatnya diundang dalam pesta kebunnya. Saat ditanya akan dinamai siapa putri pertama mereka, mereka serempak menjawab 'Aoi no Tsuki' artinya Bulan biru. Alasannya mudah saja, mata putri mereka biru, lalu kata Tsuki berasal dari bulan purnama yang muncul saat Aoi-chan lahir. Rakyat kemudian menerima kehadiran calon pemimpin baru mereka dengan hati terbuka.

Waktu pun berlalu. Aoi kecil telah bisa menyebutkan beberapa kata. Kata pertama dalam sejarah hidupya adalah –ayah, ibu. Hati raja dan ratu tersentuh mendengar putrinya mengucapkan frasa itu dengan jelas dari bibir mungilnya. Namun tak berselang lama, kerajaan itu dilanda duka yang mendalam. Raja dan ratu meninggal tanpa sebab yang jelas di hari ulang tahun aoi kecil. Aoi kecil masih tak mengerti apa apa ketika para petinggi kerajaan, bangsawan seantero soul society, juga beberapa shinigami terpandang memeluknya untuk menabahkan ia. Bahkan setelah hari pemakamannya, Aoi kecil hanya mendapat jawaban 'Raja dan Ratu sedang pergi, aoi-chan' dari keempat pengawal pribadinya, ketika ia menanyakan keberadaan ayah dan ibunya.

Pada usia remajanya, sedikit demi sedikit aoi mulai mengerti mengapa orangtuanya tak pernah ada disampingnya lagi setelah ulang tahunnya di hari itu. Walau begitu, aoi-chan tergolong anak yang periang dan penuh semangat. Ia paling suka berlari mengejar kupu kupu neraka yang terbang entah kemana. Didikan petinggi kerajaan untuk menjadi putri yang disiplin tidak pernah luntur dari kepribadiannya. Begitu ia melihat matahari terbenam, ia pasti pulang. Ia tidak mau membuat 4 pengawal pribadinya khawatir.

Kemudian di usianya yang beranjak dewasa, ia mulai mengontrol kebiasaannya berlari kesana kemari. Waktunya lebih banyak dihabiskan di dalam kerajaan untuk mempersiapkan prosesnya untuk menjadi putri yang diinginkan semua orang. Dan pada suatu hari, secara tak sengaja aoi menangkap pembicaraan para petinggi kerajaan.

"Tidak ! kita tidak bisa menjadikannya putri kerajaan ini ! Orang tuanya meninggal ketika ia masih kecil, dan bisa saja dia membawa kerajaan kita menuju perang !"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ? Aoi anak didikku ! aku tahu dia tidak akan memulai peperangan duluan ! "

"Tidak ! aku tetap tidak setuju ! Apa kau yakin ketika ia mengetahui kenapa Raja dan ratu meninggal, ia tetap tidak akan balas dendam dan membawa kerajaan kita menuju perang ?"

Aoi tersentak. Perlahan dia mendekati celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Mengawasi para petinggi kerajaan dan mencoba menangkap tiap kata yang mereka katakan.

"Tentu saja aoi-chan tidak akan menyerang mereka, aku yakin dia mengerti dengan seluruh jiwa raganya, Perang itu sia sia !"

". .. .-apa yang membuatmu yakin aoi tidak akan menyerang mereka?" tanya seorang anggota kubu yang menolak aoi diangkat menjadi putri.

Deg ! Seketika semua anggota kubu yang membela aoi diam seketika. Namun pemimpin mereka, dengan bijak mengatakan,

"Sudah kubilang, dia anak didikku. –aku percaya padanya" dan petinggi kerajaan itu segera meninggalkan ruangan rapat beserta pesertanya yang tercengang akan jawabannya

~~0oo0~~

Malam harinya, aoi-chan tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus membolak balikkan badannya di atas ranjang besar miliknya –mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman. Tapi pikiran itu terus menghantuinya. Karena suntuk, aoi-chan memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan. Malam itu bulan sabit menggantung dengan indahnya di langit malam. Memancarkan sinarnya yang menembus gorden besar di kamar aoi.

Kesunyian malam tiba tiba pecah ketika seorang pelayan istana berteriak sangat kencang. Sontak, seluruh penghuni istana segera menyalakan lampu dan bergegas keluar menuju sumber teriakan. Aoi bersama dengan 4 pengawal pribadinya juga ikut berlari menuju arah teriakan.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut ?" tanyanya dengan sedikit membentak pada pelayan yang sedang duduk gemetar, jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada kamar yang pintunya terbuka. Secepat kilat ia lari masuk ke dalam kamar yang pelayan itu tunjuk. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati gurunya –seseorang yang sudah memberi kepercayaan penuh pada aoi- tergeletak bersimbah darah. Aoi tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia diam membeku menatap guru-nya tergeletak tak bernyawa di sana. Sementara ke empat pengawalnya sibuk mencari bantuan.

_Aoi no tsuki, calon putri Kerajaan Hoshina generasi ke 10, untuk kedua kalinya kelihangan pegangan yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya._

~~0oo0~~

Dimulai dari kasus kematian guru-nya, anggota anggota pendukung aoi tiba tiba saja terbunuh oleh seseorang. Hingga akhirnya hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja yang tersisa. Aoi mulai panik. Ia tidak ingin kerajaannya jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah. Tapi ia sendiri belum cukup dewasa untuk menjadi seorang putri resmi kerajaan hoshina. Umurnya masih 17 tahun, sedangkan untuk menjadi putri setidaknya harus 19 tahun.

"Aoi-chan" panggil salah satu dari 4 pengawal pribadinya. Mereka begitu iba melihat putri-nya selalu duduk termenung sendirian di taman. Sorot matanya masih memancarkan kesedihan.

"Ada apa Riyuchi?"

"Kami ingat, sebelum raja dan ratu pergi, mereka pernah mengutarakan keinginannya pada kami"

"Prinsip kami, _permintaan adalah perintah_" sambung Vega.

"Kau tahu apa yang diinginkan mereka?" tanya Tsuji

.

.

.

"_Jangan tinggalkan Aoi. Aku ingin kalian ada disampingnya ketika ia membutuhkan. Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah jadi sahabatnya"_ imbuh Shion menirukan perkataan Raja Shigeru.

Aoi menoleh dan menatap keempat pengawal pribadinya yang sejak kecil sudah menemaninya itu.

" –terima kasih, kalian semua. Aku benar benar membutuhkan kalian" jawabnya lirih.

~~0oo0~~

Malam itu, Aoi-chan memutuskan mengambil jalan terakhir. Sebelum guru-nya meninggal, ia menitipkan sesuatu padanya. Ia teringat kembali pesan guru-nya terhadap benda itu. '_Jangan digunakan kalau memang benar benar tidak terdesak. Kau mengerti aoi?' Maaf sensei, kelihatannya sudah saatnya aku menggunakannya... ._

"Tsuji, Vega, Shion, Riyuchi, kemarilah" panggil aoi pelan. Pengawal pribadi aoi-chan itu tidak mau membuang waktu ketika putrinya memanggil. Segera ke-empat gadis itu bershunpo menuju tempat aoi-chan.

"Kau memanggil kami, aoi-chan?"

".. . Ya"

"Ada yang igin kau bicarkan?"

".. .. katakan, apa kau tahu sebab ayah dan ibuku meninggal di hari ulang tahunku?"

" !" ke empat pengawalnya tampak terkejut. Kenapa tiba tiba sekali?

"Tidak apa-apa, katakan saja. Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui hal itu kan?"

".. .. –aoi, berjanjilah satu hal"

"?"

"Kalau kami ceritakan ini, jangan pernah menyalahkan siapapun"

"Akan kuusahakan" jawabnya pelan

" –sebenarnya.. raja dan ratu mengorbankan diri mereka, demi melindungimu, aoi" jawab vega

"A.. PA ? B.. bagaimana bisa ?"

"Aoi-chan, maaf sebelumnya, tapi kau terlahir dengan kekuatan yang bisa dibilang.. –cukup mengerikan. Raja dan ratu menyadarinya semenjak hari kelahiran anda-" shion membimbing aoi untuk duduk di tepi ranjang sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan ceritanya

"Karena khawatir kau akan diincar musuh, maka mereka menemui sou-taicho untuk meminta bantuan. Sou-taicho dengan senang hati memberikan saran untuk menyegel kekuatanmu, tapi untuk melakukannya, diperlukan reiatsu yang mirip dengan milikmu. Raja dan ratu bersedia melakukannya, dan segera diadakan rapat rahasia untuk membahas hal ini. Salah satu petinggi kerajaan yang ikut adalah –gurumu, aoi-chan"

".. ... lanjutkanlah, shion"

"Upacara penyegelan dilakukan malam bulan purnama saat kau sedang tidur, dipimpin oleh sou-taicho dan beberapa bangsawan soul society. Semua berjalan normal hingga sekumpulan arrancar menyerang. Karena saat itu penyegelan sedang dalam proses, Raja dan ratu tidak bisa bergerak. Sou-taicho memanggil beberapa taicho untuk melindungimu. Tapi arrancar-arrancar itu sangat kuat, ada satu dari mereka yang berhasil meraihmu. Tapi Raja Shigeru pada akhirnya bisa bergerak dan merebutmu kembali. Pertarungan usai, kemenangan ada di pihak kerajaan Hoshina, karena Pemimpin Arracar dan hollow itu melarikan diri. Raja dan ratu sempat bertahan hingga matahari terbit, tapi mereka tidak bisa bertahan hingga kau bangun dari tidurmu. Tepat saat itulah, mereka.."

"Ssshht.. . tenanglah aoi-chan" hibur vega. Aoi gemetar menahan tangis. Selama ini dia tidak tahu pengorbanan ayah dan ibunya, dan dia malah keenakan menjalani hari harinya.

Tsuji, vega, shion dan riyuchi nampak diam dalam duka.

"Jadi, sekarang kekuatan itu tertidur dalam diriku?"

"Benar, aoi-chan"

"Kalian tahu seperti apa kekuatanku?" tanyanya

" –itu rahasia kerajaan. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu termasuk kami, -maaf"

".. . Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku sudah tahu seperti apa kekuatanku" kata aoi sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mustahil ! Aoi-chan, kau tahu darimana ?" sentak vega

"–guru memberikan _buku_ ini padaku. Aku sudah membacanya, isinya tentang mantra rahasia untuk membangkitkan kekuatan dalam diriku"

"JANGAN KAU GUNAKAN, AOI ! KAMI MOHON, JANGAN !" Teriak riyuchi berusaha merebut buku itu. Tapi aoi menghindar, dan tak disangka, dinding di belakang aoi tiba tiba meledak. Tangan besar dan kekar keluar menyeruak dinding itu dan mencekik leher aoi.

"AOI !" teriak keemat pengawal aoi.

"Khu.. khu.. khu.. . halo calon putri, akhirnya ~ aku berhasil mendapatkanmu ! KERAJAAN INI AKAN JATUH KE TANGANKU ! HAHAHAHA !"

"Sial ! MILHENIA ! LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARI AOI ! TSUJI, VEGA, SHION, Lepaskan kekuatan kalian !" perintah Riyuchi.

"Baik !"

Syuuuttt.. ..

Ke empat pengawal aoi yang sudah dididik menjadi shinigami petarung yang hebat, melepaskan shikainya.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang penuh darah.

.

.

"Cabik dan hancurkan, Saber-leona !" teriak tsuji, seketika di kepalanya muncul telinga singa dan taringnya memajang hingga ke bawah. Corak corak singa muncul dan mewarnai dahinya.

"Tebarkan pesona kematian-mu, Yoru-karasu !" yoru-karasu, gagak kegelapan, memberikan sayap hitamnya pada Vega.

"Lilit dan remukkan, Shiroi-Hebi!" shiroi-hebi, zanpakuto yang dijuluki Yurlungur karena ukurannya yang sangat besar. Ular raksasa itu muncul dan mendesis sangat keras. Sementara Shion duduk di atas kepalanya. Istana itu hancur karena kemunculan Shiroi-hebi dan menarik perhatian para tentara istana.

"Cih. Kelihatannya rumor itu memang benar, pengawal putri tidak bisa diremehkan."

"Tapi jangan kira aku datang kemari tanpa persiapan perang ! Mengamuklah, Akai-skorupi !" milhenia –pemimpin pasukan arrancar yang dulu menggangu upacara penyegelan aoi, melancarkan shikainya. Seketika reiatsu milhenia yang luar biasa besar itu mledak dan keempat pengawal aoi sempat kehilangan keseimbangannya. Aoi yang sedari tdai meronta ronta mencari udara, bertambah tersiksa.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA !" seketika, tangan yang mencekik aoi berubah menjadi capit scorpio dan tumbuh ekor-racunnya. Tapi tak hanya itu, milhenia memanggil pasukan arrancar dan hollownya, dan terjadilah perang di areal istana. Rakyat banyak yang lari karena ketakutan, dan para tentara istana juga saling adu kekuatan dengan hollow dan arrancar.

"Tsuji, Vega, Shion ! Kalian bereskan para arrancar, biar aku yang tahan milhenia"

"Baik!" tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah berada di depan incaran mereka masing masing.

" –milhenia.. kau akan menyesal telah menyakiti aoi.. ." desis riyuschi kemudian mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan matanya terpejam.

"_Tarian mawar hitam, lolongan serigala,kegelapan malam, mengiringi kedatangan putri kelinci. Derap langkah kuda perang, membuka jalannya, gagak malam saling bersahutan, memperingatkan semua penduduk hutan, BANGKITLAH RATU MALAM" _

" Yorusa no Hime !" teriak riyuchi mengaktifkan shikai-nya. Seketika sekumpulan kelopak mawar hitam menyelimuti ruang di antara mereka, menghalangi pandangan milhenia. Milhenia melindungi pandangannya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Cih"

Tak lama kemudian, terlihatlah sosok pemimpin empat pengawal putri, memang tidak terlalu merubah bentuk badannya, hanya sepasang telinga kelinci yang berdiri tegak tumbuh di kepalanya. Warnanya hitam dan tidak begitu mencolok. Di telinga kanannya, tersemat mawar hitam.

"Bisakah kita mulai sekarang? Aku sudah bosan menunggu" kata milhenia meremehkan.

"Turunkan Aoi-chan. Dia belum bisa ikut peperangan"

"Ck, terserahlah. Tapi kau harus berjanji, ketika kau kalah dariku.. . –aoi harus kau serahkan padaku" Riyuchi menatap aoi yang nampak tersengal sengal karena kesulitan bernafas.

"Tidak akan terjadi. Aku akan menang. Pasti" katanya sambil mengacungkan pedangnya pada milhenia.

"Haaah.. . ternyata yang dikatakan orang orang memang benar. Rasa percaya dirimu yang tinggi itulah sumber kekuatanmu"

Zraaat ! Tiba tiba saja aoi yang tadi dicekik oleh milhenia, telah berada di pelukan riyuchi. Aoi nampak tersengal sengal. Paru parunya mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin yang ia bisa.

"A. .Apa ? Kapan kau-"

"Tekhnik dasar yang dikuasai _yorusa no hime_, Loncatan cahaya. Aku hanya tinggal mengunci targetku dan fokus padanya. Sementara kau berceloteh, aku sudah mengunci targetku, yaitu Aoi. Karena ini tekhnik dasar, jadi tak jauh beda dengan shunpo" _bertahanlah aoi-chan. _Bisiknya sambil berlari menuju sebuah pohon dan menidurkan aoi di bawah naungan pohon itu. Aoi nampak shock. Nafasnya benar benar tersengal.

"-bedanya hanya _yorusa no hime_ mampu meningkatkan kecepatan saat dia bertarung, maupun bershunpo. Yang tadi hanya.. . "

"3 kali lipat kecepatan shunpo biasa" ujar riyuchi sambil menghunuskan pedangnya pada milhenia.

"Ck. Kalau begitu kemarilah, racun akai-skorupi milikku akan menghentikan kecepatanmu. Secepat apapun kau, sekali racun skorupi memasuki tubuhmu. Kau tidak akan bisa bergerak. Bersiaplah"

"Coba saja"

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua bershunpo masuk ke dalam medan perang.

Traanng ! Dentingan pedang pedang besi yang saling bersahutan memenuhi indra pendengaran Aoi. Masih dengan nafas tersengal dia mencoba membuka matanya. Walau pandangannya kabur, dia tahu teman temannya disana, di medan perang.

_Ayah, Ibu... . apa.. yang harus aku lakukan? Kehadiranku disini hanya mengancam nyawa mereka. Mereka rela mengorbankan nyawanya seperti kalian, hanya untuk menyelamatkanku. _

_ Apa aku... ._

_ Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa? _

_ Apa aku.. . _

_ Memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu dilindungi .. .?_

Hiks. . Hiks.. .

bulir bulir air mata mulai membanjiri pipi putih calon putri itu. Kesedihannya yang mendalam karena kematian orang-orang yang disayanginya secara berturut-turut mulai menggangu kestabilan hatinya.

"Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu. Mama, papa, _sensei. ._. Maaf, aku melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Aku tak mau ada korban jiwa hanya untuk melindungiku.. ."

Tap.

Dengan langkah mantap, aoi berdiri dan mengambil buku itu. Dibacanya pelan mantra itu, dan perlahan reiatsunya meluap luap. Seketika, keempat pengawal aoi juga milhenia merasakan bangkitnya kekuatan Aoi, menoleh dan mendapati Aoi tengah membaca mantra itu,

"AOI !" teriak vega. "Kumohon, jangan lakukan!"

".. . .." aoi tidak menjawab. dia mengacuhkan panggilan Vega.

"Cih! Tsuji, vega, shion ! Ambil bukunya !" perintah riyuchi

Zrat ! Dengan shunpo tiba tiba saja mereka sudah mengacungkan pedang pada Aoi.

"Maaf Aoi, tapi kumohon. Jangan lakukan, kau tahu pembangkitan kekuatanmu sungguh mengancam nyawamu" ujar shion

"–tidak. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Gara gara aku kalian jadi terluka. .. . Sekarang giliranku.. Untuk membalas budi baik kalian"

Grrroooorrr

Seketika reiatsu aoi benar benar meluap. Milhenia, Riyuchi, Tsuji, Vega dan shion jatuh menghantam tanah karena tak sanggup menahan reiatsu aoi. Sementara di tengah tengah mantra yang aoi ucapkan, sebilah tongkat panjang dengan Kristal mutiara yang cantik tampak di ujung tongkat itu. Setelah tongkat itu ditangkapnya, ditancapkannya ke tanah dan soul society seperti terkena gempa. Tanah bergetar dan retak dimana mana.

" –_Kunci dimensi! Jawab panggilanku dan Buka gerbang dimensi !" _

Sraaaatt! Tiba tiba lubang seperti senkaimon raksasa terbuka sangat besar hingga sanggup melahap seluruh kerajaan hoshina. Itulah Gerbang dimensi. Dari gerbang dimensi itu tak terlihat apa apa. hanya ada cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan.

"Riyuchi, Tsuji, Vega, Shion, sekali lagi maafkan aku.. . aku.. . tak ingin melihat kalian terluka! Tempat ini sudah berbahaya, pergilah kalian ke perantara dimensi ! bawa serta semua rakyat yang masih bisa terselamatkan !"

" –ukh.. Aoi-chan, lalu bagaimana dengamu ?" tanya vega di sela sela suara tanah yang mulai retak dan hancur.

" –aku tidak bisa pergi ! aku harus menjaga milhenia agar tetap di sini ! jangan khawatir, aku hanya memindahkan seperempat soul society ke dimensi lain, kalian bertahan hiduplah disana !"

"TIDAK ! KAMI TIDAK BISA MENINGGALKANMU, AOI, KAMI MOHON ! JANGAN !" teriak tsuji.

" – kalian bilang, prinsip kalian adalah 'permintaan adalah perintah'.. . Kalau begitu, ini permintaanku ! Pergilah ! selamatkan diri kalian ! "

.

.

.

.

"Aoi.. ."

" –dia benar. Ayo teman-teman ! seorang ksatria tidak boleh menarik kembali ucapannya !" ujar vega mencoba menarik teman temannya menuju gerbang dimensi yang tengah terbuka lebar.

Plakk! Seketika tamparan keras mendarat di pipi vega.

"Vega ! beraninya kau meninggalkan Aoi ?"

".. ... .. !"

"Apa kau lupa, perintah raja dan ratu ?"

".. ... ..."

"Riyuchi-san.. . apa kau kira semudah itu aku mengucapkannya ? lihatlah tsuji dan shion ! mereka juga sedih, harus meninggalkan Aoi, tapi ini tugas Aoi, juga tugas kita ! Aoi bertugas menjaga kerajaannya, dan kita bertugas menuruti perintahnya !"

"Tapi apa kau tega, meninggalkannya bertarung sendirian di sana, ha ?"

" –riyuchi !" panggil Aoi. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tongkat yang ia tancapkan di tanah,

"Aoi? Bertahanlah aku segera ke-"

"Seorang pemimpin bijak pernah berkata padaku_, ketika kita bertarung, harapan teman teman kitalah yang menjadi kekuatan ! itu artinya, tidak peduli sejauh apapun kita terpisah, sepanjang teman itu ada, kekuatannya akan selalu ada !" _Teriak Aoi diantara suara tanah yang remuk dan suara getaran yang memekakkan telinga.

Riyuchi tersentak.

Aoi.. . kau masih mengingat kata kata itu.. .?

"Aoi.. .Kau. .."

"Riyuchi, maaf. Tapi ini tugas yang diberikan ayah dan ibu padaku, aku tak boleh lari"

Grrrt! Riyuchi mengepalkan tangannya begitu keras. Menggigit bibir bawahnya agar air matanya tidak mengalir. Sementara ke tiga temannya sibuk mengevakuasi rakyat agar segera masuk ke dalam gerbang dimensi.

". ... .. Aku akan menyusul kalian setelah mengalahkan milhenia. Aku janji"

_Itu kalau kekuatanku masih ada sih.. ._

".. .. ... Aku pegang janjimu, putri "walau jiwa dan raganya sungguh terasa berat untuk menjalani perintah, akhirnya riyuchi mau juga berbalik meninggalkan aoi.

"Riyuchi-san, -percayalah pada aoi. Dia pasti menyusul kita" hibur tsuji.

Riyuchi hanya mengangguk.

" –aoi-chan.. . rakyat yang bisa diselamatkan sudah masuk ke gerbang dimensi" lapor shion.

"Benarkah ? baguslah. Kau mundurlah. Gerbangnya akan kututup" shion menurut. Dia mundur hingga dibelakang batas gerbang.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, dia melihat wajah ke empat pengawalnya yang hingga detik ini begitu tegar menghadapi perintah aoi. Di belakang mereka, rakyat aoi juga melihat aoi dengan pandangan sedih.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu dong, aku jadi berat menjalankan tugas nih.." canda aoi di sela sela air matanya yang jatuh. Dia tersenyum di antara duka.

". . _Gerbang dimensi, Tutup dan segel !"_

Seketika, Gerbang dimensi itu tertutup rapat dan menghilang. Seperempat soul society, hilang sudah. Kini hanya tersisa milhenia dan aoi di tengah padang rumput yang luas. Mereka berdua sempat bershunpo sebelum tersedot oleh gerbang dimensi. Milhenia tengah mencoba berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. Sementara Aoi, berkeringat saja tidak.

" –maaf milhenia. Aku tahu, kamulah penyusup di istanaku, kamulah yang menghasut sebagian petinggi istana agar tidak menajadikanku putri. Dan kamu juga.. . yang telah.. . membunuh sensei !" zrat ! dengan penuh amarah dicabutnya tongkatnya yang tertancap di tanah.

Hanya tinggal sepersenti hingga tongkat itu menancap di leher milhenia.

Tapi aoi tidak bisa melakukannya. Setelah melihat wajahnya yang ketakutan, aoi tak bisa membunuhnya.

_Aoi, ketika kau besar nanti, milikilah hati yang pemaaf.. ._

_Pikirkanlah selalu orang orang di sekitarmu.. . _

_Dan jadilah putri yang baik, ya?_

Andai kata kata gurunya tak terngiang di telinganya. Tongkat ini sudah berlumuran darah.

Akhirnya tongkat itu jatuh. Bersamaan dengan bulir bulir air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi Aoi.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Tidak.. . Guru.. . Apa dia juga harus dimaafkan !" tes. tes. tes. Air matanya jatuh membasahi rumput di sekitarnya. Malam itu bulan tak nampak. Tersembunyi di balik awan hitam yang berarakan. Udara malam begitu dingin dan menyesakkan. Menggerakkan ranting pepohonan yang hanya tinggal cabang. Seperti mengejek kegalauan hati Aoi. Srrrkk! Setelah mengusap air matanya dan memantapkan hatinya, dia bangkit.

" –aku tak akan membunuhmu, milhenia. Kembalilah ke tempat kau berada. ."

"CIH ! TIDAK AKAN ! SEBELUMNYA TAK PERNAH AKU DIPERMALUKAN SEPERTI INI !" milhenia mengacungkan capit scorpionya ke arah leher Aoi.

"Pergilah, kembalilah ke asalmu" Aoi menahan capit milhenia yang ditujukan padanya hanya dengan jari telunjuk.

"_Peri penjaga gerbang, tuntunlah dia" _bisik Aoi dan seketika sosok milhenia menghilang begitu saja dari hadapannya. Seperti dipaksa berhunpo entah oleh siapa.

" –ayah, ibu, sensei, Tsuji, vega, shion dan riyuchi.. . tugasku sudah selesai, aku lelah. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar ya.. ."

Bruk !

Aoi no tsuki,

Si calon putri kerajaan hoshina, sejak saat itu ia dan kerajaannya tak pernah terdengar kabarnya.

~~0oo0~~

_ Aoi no tsuki menghilang setelah pertempuran itu. Rakyat dan kerajaannya kini dipercaya hidup di antara dimensi yang menghubungkan dunia manusia, soul society, juga __hueco mundo. Dan sejak saat itulah muncul rumor yang mengatakan, bila kau membuka gerbang menuju ke tiga dunia itu di saat saat tertentu di bawah bulan purnama, mungkin keberuntunganmu akan menuntunmu untuk melihat isi kerajaan hoshina yang kembali utuh._

_Termasuk ke empat pengawal pribadi putri Aoi. _

_Tapi perbandingan untuk menemukan kerajaan itu ada .. ._

_1 : 1000_

~~0oo0~~

**Author's Corner~**

Ruu-Nyaa : Yeeei, update 3 chapter sekaligus (/^w^)/\(^w^\)

Ruu : Untuk semuanya, arigato gozaimasu (_ _) walaupun saya sempat jealous berat sama author baru yang buat cerita pertama, reviewernya langsung 28 ! *pundung di pojokan* sudahlah, saya sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan saya untuk menghasilkan fict yang terbaik, kalau memang hasilnya segini ya, sudah takdir kali. :P Waa, tapi tetap terima kasih banyak lho buat yang review~

Nyaa : Kalo ada saran dan kritik boleh aja, tapi jangan flame yah, jangan gara gara hujan melulu, jadi nge-flame, hahaha *plakk*

Ruu : Oh ya, saya kasih spoilers untuk chapter berikutnya ya?

Nyaa : Tapi nanti setelah balas review duluu~

Ruu : Oh iya, asisten. Let's Go.

**Reiji Mitsurugi****-sama said : **waaah updatenya kilat banget! salut! ceritanya mmbuat sy pnasaran! kilat lagi!

Ruu : Sungguh ? Aa, makasih reiji-sama ~ ini udah update :D

**Kianhe Tsuji****-sama said : **lam kenal Ruu-Nya. *SKSD* hayo ichigo k tauan dah mlai ska ma rukia *Sotoy* bgus, aq ska crita'a update

Nyaa : XD Waaa, salam kenal jugaa ~~ *SKSD Juga* terima kasih :D ini udah update, review lagi yak? Maaf klo romance kurang dapet. Soalnya niatnya romance baru keluar di chapter selanjutnya (chap 6)

**curio cherry****-sama said :** (chap 1) Hi, salam kenal! Ini IchiRuki kan? Interesting... Runa ya?#Jadi ingat sama fic sendiri yg gak pernah di-publish# On to d next chap! Ganbatte ne!

(chap 2) Hm...seperti apa sosok Runa? Kenapa tidak dideskripsikan dgn agak jelas? Warna rambut n matanya? I won't be surprised if she turns out to be Ichigo n Rukia's daughter. Hehehe Mungkin bukan yak? Semangat ya!  
Btw, penggunaan spasi sebelum tanda seru n tanda tanya-nya itu perlu dihapus deh, dan penggunaan huruf besar untuk nama orang jg harus diperhatikan. Penggunaan ejaan yg baik akan membantu pembaca dapat membaca dengan baik.  
Ganbatte ne!

Ruu: Halo, juga XD slm kenal :D iya ini ichiruki nih, tapi maaf klo romancenya nggak kerasa :( hyaa, eh, punya fic? Publish doong ! mau lihat niih ! Waah, makasih masukannya :D anda dapat hadiah virtual cookie nih. *kasih cookies* iya, cherry-sama, saya akan lebih memperhatikannya, mulai chapter depan saya akan memperhatikannya :D terima kasih :) identitas runa masih dirahasiakan XD tapi terima kasih sudah mencoba untuk menebak X3

**Kyucchi****-sama said : **wktu baca adegan action-nya, aq jd trbawa dlm prtarungannya... *alah lebay* *ditendang hika* tetep pnasaran sapa tuh runa ma usa tabi~ update soon hika n' nyaa... *gak tau yg nulis fic hika ato nyaa, tulis aja kduanya* hehe

Nyaa : Yes ! Entah kenapa tiap kali kiki yang review, yang dapet kesempatan untuk bales review-nya selalu saya ! Hohohoho :D *di-jelous-in hika* Ah, ini udah update kiki-sama :) yang nulis bagian familynya itu Ruu, sedangkan yang romanceya itu saya :D (Bingung? Abaikan saja kalu begitu :3)

~~0oo0~~

Nyaa : Okeh, That's All, Ruu-chan, saatnya spoiler !

Ruu : Semua siap?

Ruu-Nyaa : DAN INILAH SPOILER UNTUK CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA !

"_Ayah, Ibu, lihat ! lihat disana ! Ferris wheel-nya besar sekali, naik itu yuk !" _

_._

_._

_._

"_Runa, barusan kau memanggil kami apa ?" kata rukia dan ichigo terkejut. _

_Sementara Runa hanya tersentak, mengingat dia tak sadar memanggil mereka Ayah dan Ibu.. _

Ruu : Nah, sampai situ saja spoliernya :D Oh ya, Untuk deskripsi para OC, akan dijelaskan di chapter berikutnya.

Nyaa : Di bagian special chapter, Chara's Guide. Terima kasih dan stay tune :D

Ruu-Nyaa : Ja bai bai~


End file.
